College Days
by Chibi Kumi
Summary: A story about Shuichi and Yuki if they were at college together and shared a dorm. A LE GASP! What will happen? Your just going to have to read to find out.
1. College Begins

A/N: Hello gentle readers!! This is a new story made by moi and my dear friend ShuShu (aka GravitationInnocence). It is actually our Gravitation role play but it got so good we decided to post it on FanFiction!! We hope you enjoy it! OH! I almost forgot! Because it is originally a role play the POV changes often so to help avoid confusion as much as possible anything in Yuki's POV will be in bold and anything in Shuichi's POV will be in italics! So remember, **Yuki**, _Shuichi. _OH and all the authors are from me and GravitationInnocence. If it's in Yuki's POV (so in bold) it's from me, if it's in Shuichi's POV (so in italics) its from GravitationInnocence.

Disclaimer: We do not own Gravitation!! If we did 1) we wouldn't be writing Gravitation fanfics and RPs! and 2) Tohma would be dead.

Chibi Kumi: I appolagise to all those Tohma fans for that second thing, but i'm afraid GravitationInnocence just thinks your mad, but hey everyones entitled to their own opinion!

* * *

College Days

Part 1 - College Begins

**I walked the familiar halls of the collage that had been my home for the  
past two years and now my third. The girls swooned as I walked by and I got  
the usual flirtatious "hi Yuki." It sickened me most of the time, but after  
having to see the old fart this holiday, it was a welcome sound. I smirked  
and winked to the girls I found had acceptable looks. I found the door to my  
dorm this year and sighed heaving it open. It was like a small apartment  
with seating, two desks, two beds, a mini kitchen type area and a door that  
lead to the bathroom. I went to the furthest bed by the window and put my  
bag down at the end. Holding my laptop case in my hand I sat on my new bed  
for this year and slipped my case underneath. I had a good view this year.  
Looking out the window I could see into other dorms, and the 1st years  
coming into the collage. I also had a good view of the sports fields which  
was always good on a day when the girls team had to play.**

_I was fucking nervous as hell. It turned out me and Hiro didn't have the same room. We DID have the same dorm, though, and he was down the hallway._

_What freaked me out most was that when I had read the name of my roommate out loud, "Eiri Yuki," a huge mob of girls came up. And I don't like girls..._

_So I dragged Hiro out of there, and no here we are, in Hiro's dorm, me watching Hiro, and his new roommate, Tatsuha chat. They got along right away, but now I felt left out. I just left the room quietly nodding to Hiro, who smiled back._

_And that is where I am left nervous, standing in front of my now supposed to be room, my hand on the knob, sweating..._

**I sat in thought. I wonder what my roommate this year will be like. Shuichi Shindou? That was his name wasn't it? I didn't really like having to share a room. Last year I had some piss head who didn't know his right from left! As long as this guy isn't a total retard I should be able to cope just fine. I decided to get a head start on my writing. I had been attempting to write a book over the holidays which was my only escape from my shitty family. Well Tatsuha as well I guess, but I preferred my own company. I pulled out my laptop, plugged it in as it was low battery, slipped on my glasses and began to type.**

_Slowly, VERY slowly, I turned the knob of the door and peeked in._

_Inside was a boy, obviously, sitting and typing on his laptop. The thing that really stood out to me, though, was how absolutely gorgeous he was. With his blonde hair shaping his head and falling accross his face while he intently stared at the screen, it was hard for me not to melt._

_He had an outragousley wonderful body, not too skinny, since there was mouscle, but NO fat. The way his body curved on the bed..._

_I cleared my throat, since he prbably hadn't heard come in. Or stare at him..._

**I heard someone clear their throat and looked up from my writing, seeing, who I assumed, was my new roommate. I studied him for a minute or two. Bright pink hair, deep amethyst eyes, rosy cheeks and this scared expression on his face. He was cute...GAH! what was I thinking! I mentally slapped myself for that inner comment on the pink haired boy in front of me. I didn't say a word, just nodded in acknowledgement and went back to writing, although all my ideas i had previously had, had seemed to of disappeared from my mind.**

_This guy was intimidating as hell. And he knew it, I nkow he did!_

_So i made the best of things I could manage and just threw my stuff on the opposite bed, which I assumed was mine, and started unpacking._

_I would introduce myself later. 'Crap,' I thought, as I dropped on of my shirts. I leaned over to get it, and stood up blushing, since my ass was just clear in the air._

**I heard a thud, and looked up. The pink haired boy's bag thrown on his bed. I slyly watched from the corner of my eye as he unpacked. I couldn't help but turn my head to watch properly as he fetched his shirt. His ass was just there...in my view. It was a very nice ass, and i didn't mind it being in my line of sight (yeah so what if I could've watched the screen or outside). He stood up and I saw a blush rise to his cheeks. I turned my attention back to my screen with a smirk on my face.**

_I unpacked all of my clothes and neatly laid it on the bed. But I came to a prblem when I noticed there were 2 dressers, and not on opposite sides of the room, so I didn't know which one was mine._

_I cleared my throat yet again, and blushed._

**I looked from up from my screen which hadn't changed since the boy had  
walked in. He was already bugging me and he hadnt even said 2 words to me.  
"what?" I said coldly. I didn't snap or shout, but it still sounded harsh,  
yet cool at the same time.**

_The sound of his voice, for the first time, made my legs quiver. And he just said one word! Quite rudely, I may add._

_"Ano...w-what...I mean, which d-dresser is yours?" I stuttered, thrown off by his golden eyes facing me. They were so beautiful...so attracting._

**I sighed and looking at the dressers in the middle of the room tried to make a quick decision. Not really caring I sighed again, and looked up at the boy in front of me. "I haven't chosen one yet, you can choose I don't care." I said my tone still cold yet cool.**

_I neverously glanced at both of the dressers, and quickly picked the tanish one, hoping that wasn't the one that he wanted._

_"Ano...If thats the one you wanted, I can switch," I muttered, not stuttering this time._

**"I said I don't care, whatever is fine." I said getting a little ticked off. I sighed looking at my screen, realising i wouldn't get anymore of this story done due to writers block, i put away my laptop and glasses and relaxed on my bed, in my new dorm...the pink ball of fluff not far away.**

_'Rawr!' I internally thought. 'Someones a bitch!'_

_I put all of my clothes into the drawers, and closed them with a shut._

_When I turned around to push my bags to the side, I noticed a TV. Curious, I turned it on, and flipped to the music channel. Suprisingly enough, my band came up, Bad Luck, with me singing and dancing on the stage in my skanky outfit._

**I let my gaze fall onto the tv. The pink hair was unmistakeable. I looked from the pink haired singer on screen, to the boy in front of the tv. 'Oh joy...' i thought. 'I have to share a room with a pink haired preppy happy singer'. I did think i had recognised him from somewhere, I guessed it was the tv. I carried on watching the screen. He was scantly dressed, and even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't of been able to tear my eyes away from the screen.**

_I loved this song; Spicy Marmalade. I dtarted singing to it, getting entranced with the music. Thats what always happened. No matter where I was! One time I gave a full out performance at the mall because my song came on the intercom._

_I started swaying my hips to the song, singing my heart, but not loud anough for the neighbors to hear._

**'Oh no...he's singing.' I thought to myself watching him start to dance. He was a very good singer, but his lyrics were sub par. I changed to watch him. This boy was a pain in the but and entrancing all at once. I watched him. My eyes falling to his hips. I mentally slapped myself and returned my gaze to the tv. 'What is wrong with you? Snap out of it baka!' I mentally scolded myself.**

_I started on the chorus again..._

_"Spicy Maramlade, These days, people really seem  
to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness," I sang, shaking my butt again, exactly like I do on stage. Yes, i remember my last performance of this song..._

**My eyes fell on his butt this time. Well when he was dancing around the screen it was hard to miss. I tried to turn away but couldn't. I smirked to myself. 'How i'd like to be...' I mentally slapped myself again. I narrowed my eyes and composed myself. "Oi, brat will you stop singing along! It's irritating!"**

_I turned around at the voice, embarrassed at first, since, well, he jsut saw my whole performance. I really get out of it when singing!_

_Then, I just stuck out my bottom lip in my sexy way (i already knew it was sexy, all my dans say so), and turned my face to the side._

_"Fine, your loss," i said, still holding my pout._

**I kept my cold look up, as if i wasn't affected by his sexy pout. But my mind was actually about to die. 'I could take him right here...and no one would know...' I thought, but i very quickly pushed that thought aside. That was a stupid idea!**

_I grinned at him, and jumped over to my bed, landing on it, thenm noticing i hadnt put my sheets on it yet. i lookd up thoughtfully and decided, no, it wouldnt do, i needed the sheet, since i didnt know, WHAT had gone on in this bed. this left my eyes wide.((a/n: like this!! OO))_

_I jumped off the bed and looked at the bed discustedly, grabbing my sheets out of one of my duffel bags and started to put them on my bed, yet AGAIN leaning over...((a/n: dang, shu's a hoe!))_

**'I hate this kid already' I thought as he left his butt in my line of view again. I repeat again. It was a very nice ass. I smirked as dirty thoughts began to fill my head. I forcibly pushed them out of sight. 'Maybe if I look to see if I can see a girls dorm, I'll be able to get in some action tonight and not think about that pink boys excellent butt.' I tried to look out the window but my eyes just wanted to stay on the boys ass.**

_After putting all of my sheets on the bed, it was suprisingly already 11:46._

_"Ano..." I started to ask Yuki, "Is that tutorial around the school tomorrow mandatory?"_

_I really didn't want to go. School didn't even start for another 2 weeks! I wanted to spen the next day around the dorms, getting to know people better...or, person..._

**I sighed. Why did i get the feeling I was gonna get lots of questions like these. "No, they have a few before school actually starts." I told him. I was suprised it was so late. I swear I got here in the morning? This kid...uhh...Shindou? Was going to be a pain. A cute pain mental slap but a pain in the ass.**

_"Hmm...okay, good! I really dont want to know. I'll just ask Tatsuha-kun!" I said._

_He had agreed to show me and Hiro around the school._

**I started choking on air. "I don't think thats a wise idea." I said coldly after i had finished coughing. Tatsuha being a bisexual and this guy being like he was, he was likely to do him for all he was worth.**

_"Awww, but he's nice! And he asked me to go out to lunch with him tomorrow!" I said, and winked._

_Tatsuha-kun is very good looking, but...wait! theres no but! hehe_

**Damn, Tatsuha already had it planned that bastard. Wait, why was i so  
annoyed about it. Either way I wasn't gonna let Tatsuha do this kid! "Look I  
know Tatsuha better than most. It's not a smart idea." My voice was still  
cold and I wasn't sure why I was warning this brat.**

_"Well, I'm going to go out with him tomorrow. I need someone to show me around the school anyways!" I said, reaching into my dresser to get my pajamas, which were pretty much just sleeping pants and a T-shirt._

**"If you need someone to show you around that badly, I'll do it." I said in an instant. Damn what the fuck did I just do! Yet I wasn't about to take it back.**

_"Oh, i really would love that, but what would I say to Tatsuha-kun?" I asked, looking innocent._

_I smiled, but i knewI could just tell Tatsuha no, he would find another guy easily._

**"Tell him his brother is showing you around." I said getting my own pyjamas out to get ready for bed.**

_"B-brother?" I asked. Well, maybe I'm a bit stupid soemtimes...yes they do look alike..._

_"Umm, okay...I'll go tell him now. I may not be bakc until tomorrow morning, though!" i said with another wink._

**I felt my eye twitch. This brat was a big annoyance. Why did I say I'd show him around the school again? Oh yeah cus I didn't want Tatsuha to screw him. I took my clothes and changed for bed.**

_I smiled at Yuki and bid him goodbye before leaving the room to go to Tasuhas and Hiros._

_I knocked on the door, greeted by Tatsuha._

_"Oh! Hey, Shu-chan!" Tats greeted._

_"Hi Tatsuha!!" I said, and glomped him._

_He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. The truth is, I've known Tats for a while, he is a fan of my band, and is obsessed with Ryuichi Sakuma like me._

_I stood up on my toes to reach his lips again._

**I wouldn't let anyone know, but I was worried about the little fluff ball. I followed him down the hall, slyly and peaked through the door to Tatsuha's room. What I saw shocked me. They were kissing!?!?! God damn it!! 'Get your hands off Shindou Tatsuha!' I thought to myself. Wait a minute, was I jealous?**

_We broke away for a mintue, and I looked back up into his eyes. He brought his lips down to mine again, probing my mouth and sucking my lips almost off, making them bright pink and swollen. I opened my mouth to allow access for his tounge, while he brought his hand down to my ass and gave it a little squeeze._

**The sight was actually making me feel quite ill. My brother groping Shindou. Although I couldn't tear my eyes away. I had half a mind to barge in their and drag the little brat out, but something kept me at the door just watching.**

_We hadn't even bothered to close the door yet, much less go inside. He continued to feel up my ass, continuing in doing so by reaching his hand to the waistband of my pants, toying with it before slipping his hand in, and rubbing it along my bottom, getting closer and closer down my crack._

_I moaned into our kiss, rubbing my hips to his._

**Didn't they have any public decensy! I mean anyone could see this! And it was disgusting just for me. I was gonna drag that brat away from my brother if it was the last thing I did this night! although, my legs weren't agreeing with me and that was pissing me off!**

_Tatsuha started to funger my tight hole, rubbing up against me, causing me to moan yet again._

_He seperated his mouth from mine, and just as I was about to complain, he brought it to my neck, licking and sucking at my sensetive skin. My legs gave out from the sudden pleasure, but Tatsuha caught me with his extra hand, and pulled me up so my legs wrapped around his hips, causing wonderful friction between our now-erections._

**I stared. This was like free porn. I couldn't walk away. It was creepy cus it's my brother and my roommate.**

_I brought my hand slowly down tats's chest, and down into his pants. He may like to tease me, but with him, I get right to the point. I slowly began pumping his erection, moaning as his finger started to slick inside me._

**I needed to turn away. This was making me horny, and standing here wasn't  
gonna get me any action!!**

_I started pumping Tatsuha harder and harder, while his finger was going deeper inside me, both of us imagining that Tats was inside me, but we didnt have any intentions of moving inside to get to that position. _

_"Ngggnnn! TATSUHA!" I screamed as he rubbed my prostate._

**Damn I really needed to get some action. I was getting hornier by the  
second. And that little brats voice was good!**

_I pushed back onto Tatsuhas finger, knowing I would come in any second. But I held on, since Tatsuha was further than I._

_I pumped Tats harder, and he started rocking into my hand in rythem with his finger up my ass. He added nother finger, and I felt as if I would esplode from being deprived of coming._

**I needed to get out of there. I slowly managed to start backing away.**

_I couldnt hold back anymore...I...I was.._

_"Shu-chan...You..c-can...come," Tatsuha whispered into my ear, nipping at is, and with one last brush of his fingers, I came, and he came soon after me._

**They were done. I managed to break myself away properly after that and make  
it back to my room. I climbed into my bed and lay on my stomach. I didn't  
want the brat to know I had seen him with my brother.**

_Tatsuha and I cleaned up and I stayed over at his room tonight. Hiro was out for the night, he already found a girl! Which was good, since me and Tats went for another round after..._

_Me and Tats arent lovers, we're just dating, s he said he understood if I wanted Yuki to take me around the campus. I mean, to tell the truth...I dont like Tatsuha in THAT way, just as a friend. This is because i know he loves Ryuichi, and they are actualy getting to know eachother. So I understand that he doesnt want to be lovers, since he has a chance with him. I dont mind, but this was nice breakup sex!_

**I found it hard to sleep that night. The little brat didnt come in so i  
assumed he stayed with Tatsuha. shudders the image does not leave my mind.  
I got out my laptop and put on my glasses to make another attempt at the  
book.**

_I woke up the next morning and kissed the top of Tats head before slowly sneaking out, to my room. I planned on taking a shower before Yuki and I went out. I hope I dont wake him up..._

**I had fallen asleep reasonably easily after i got a chapter done. I was very  
tired though so slept in late. I didn't even hear when the door softly  
opened and closed behind my roommate.**

_I noticed that Yuki lay on the bed asleep, and he looked beautiful. He didnt have the frown, his face just relaxed, a face you prbably would never be able to see when he was awake._

_After a few minutes of admiring a sleepy Yuki, I stripped off my clothes and brought a towel with me to the bathroom to take a shower._

**I heard running water and I slowly opened my eyes. I guessed that was  
Shindou in the shower. So he had returned from my brother. I turned and sat  
up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.**

_I started singing, and doing the same performance I had done before in front of the television. I just love to sing!_

_"Let me go! Seven days! Juutso..." and I continued that song, dancing around in the small space of the shower._

**I heard Shindou singing and rolled my eyes before climbing out of bed. I  
took out some clothes and lay them on the end of my bed. I waited. There was  
only one shower so i was going to have to be patient. Greeeaaaattttt.**

_I continued to sing and sahke my ass while lathering my hair with my strawberry herbal shampoo._

_"Dont let me doownnnn, Just one more niiighhhttt..."_

**I sighed trying to be as patient as possible. It was hard not to burst in  
and tell him to stop singing so loudly!!**

_I pushed up to the tile wall, grinding against it, belting out my song._

_"Cant get enouuughhh..." I sang, swaying to the beat._

**Ok...he was going to be a long time. I stood up and walked over to the  
bathroom door. I opened it with ease it seemed he had forgotten to lock it.  
"Do you HAVE to be so loud singing in the shower?!?!" I snapped annoyed.**

_I didnt hear the annoyed voice yelling at me, hence the shower, my singing, and me being entranced and coninuing with my dancing._

**I rolled my eyes again and stormed up to the shower pulling back the shower  
curtain. "Do you have to sing so loud in the shower!!" I snapped again.**

_Again, since I was so entranced, I didn't hear him, and I continued with my performance that, if recorded, shall be illegal._

_"Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
Ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru," I sang, making the poor wall lose its virginity._

**I sighed and rolled up my sleaves. I plunged my arms into the shower and  
grabbed his shoulders. I twisted him around so we were eye to eye. "Stop  
singing so loudly!!!" I said coldly, yet my voice how ever cold, would make  
anyone melt.**

_My eyes grew as he twisted me around to come eye to eye with him. Then I realized what I was wearing. Nothing._

_Quickly I scrambled to cover myself up as best I could._

**I smirked. I was going to seriously get to this kid. "Don't worry" i said  
smoothly. "I've seen worse." I said before letting go of his shoulders.**

_"H-hey..I-i," i desperatly tried to think of a comback while covering up my still-bare body._

**I let out a cold laugh. I reached over and grabbed a towel from the side and  
held it out for him while looking away. "I won't look," I said polietly, but  
I added on the end. "I've seen enough to last me my life time."**

_I blushed and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my waist. I wold dry my hair later..._

_I stepped out of the tub, and gestured towards it, my head facing down._

_"You...can have the shower now..." I said, my eyes and face still averted to the floor, my face red._

**I smirked. Yes this kid may be bratty but at least I knew I could have some  
fun. "Thanks." I said quickly taking my clothes off sensually while he was  
still in the room. I made it look unintentinal but I just wanted to mess  
with this kids head, and I had been successful so far.**

_My eyes widened even larger as he started to strip his clothes off. IN FRONT OF ME! I was right here, in the room! DIDN'T HE MOTICE THAT?! I started blushing again, and ducked my head._

**I acted like he wasnt even there. I stepped into the shower and let the  
water run over me. I knew for a fact, i looked even sexier wet than dry.**

_I couldnt help but gawk for a second before I quickly ran out of the bathroom, not knowing how to feel about what I just saw. And I had to spend the day with him!_

**I smirked to myself, i was going to have fun today. I washed my hair and  
body and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped out into the main room  
to grab my clothes.**

_I had quickly dressed, and turned on the television, and, what luck, I popped up on the screen singing "Rage Beat." Again, I was absorbed, singin gnad dancing around the whole room._

**I rolled my eyes. I dressed in the room and then sat on my bed watching him  
with a single eyebrow raised.**

_"Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll  
Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase," I belted out, in a series of turnes and shakes, not even noticing the pair of golden eyes following my every move._

**The song eventually ended and I raised my hands and clapped a few times. "It was almost as good as in the shower." I said sarcastically.**

_I blushed for what I guessed was the 50th time that day, and stuck my tounge out at him._

_"Do you want to leave now, or what?!" I snapped, or tried to snap, since i cant really snap..._

**I stood up and suppressed a laugh at his feeble attempt to snap at me. "I've been waiting for you, to finish your private show." I said smartly my hands in my pockets walking towards the door. I turned to face him. "Are you coming or would you prefer me to show air around the college?"**

_"Oh...Umm, lets leave now then. I really want to know my way around, so..." I didnt even finish what I was saying, since Yuki was already halfway out the door._

_"Wait! Hey!" I shouted, annoyed that he ignored me. Maybe I should just not go..._

**I stopped and turned around. "Hurry up brat. I'm doing this for you, so you better come. Don't waist my time." I said sharply.**

_"Well, fine, if you dont want to, you dont have to. I can always just go ask Tats-chan again..." I said, getting ready to turn in the direction of Tats's dorm. I knew this wouldnt work out, Yuki was too much of a bitch to help me out._

**I sighed. "No, i'll take you round the school, it's not a bother." i said trying to be reassuring, although it wasn't my strong point.**

_"Are you sure? Really, Tatsuha would be more than happy to take me around...And he's really fun..." I said, remembering last night. Maybe I should..._

**"Yeah i'm sure." I said sighing. I felt insulted. '...And he's really fun...' is he implying i'm not!? well then again he wouldn't know we only met yesterday after all. "Where do you wanna go first?"**

_I sighed...'Fine...guess I cant hang out with Tats-chan today...'_

_"Umm, I really dont care. I just need to know my way around..." I said._

_"I wish Tats was here.." I mumbled, really quietly, hoping Yuki didn't hear._

**I started down the corridor but turned to look at him quite suddenly. "If you don't like my company, don't accept it." I said seeing him looking irritated. "But you seemed more than happy to accept it yesterday." i said walking again.**

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, thinking the same thing inside. I really didn't mind Yuki, he can just be so hard to deal with!_

**"I mean exactly what I said." I started. "You seemed more than happy when I said i'd show you around." I finished. I swear this guy was dence. I turned so my yellow eyes faced his purple ones. "Unless of course you changed your mind?" I said questioningly.**

_"No, it's not that..." I sighed, deciding I would tell him the truth._

_"It's just...you're so...whats the word..." I could describe him perfectly in my mind, but saying a WORD for it was hard._

**'Here we go...' I thought. "Cold? Difficult? Awkward? Shameless? Believe me I've heard 'em all." I said. We still hadn't moved much from the middle of the corridor.**

_"No...more...annoying...Thats the word!" I said, happy with my conlclucion. I dont think Yuki was, though._

**I looked at him oddly. He dances around our dorm room, and sings at the top of his voice in the shower, and he called me annoying? I was intrigued. "How so?" i asked.**

_"Well..." I thought for a second, tapping my chin, "You think so high of yourself, and try to show it to people that you are great. Also, you try to make people lower than you, you like to see them embarrased. Really, it's annoying." I summarised._

**I think my jaw broke off. I was shocked to say the least. I shut my mouth and turned away from the pink fluff ball. "Well, thats a new one." I walked a little bit onwards. "I don't like to see people embarassed." I smirked and turned slightly. "I like to see you embarassed."**

_I blushed at this, then remembering how he said he liked to make me embarrssed, I straightened up, and tried desperatly to make the red leave my face._

_"Okay, so, you're supposed to be showing me around. Show me," I said._

**I motioned for him to follow me. I showed him around the general campus. The eating areas, the different sections for different subject areas, (media, language, sports etc) and the offices etc. It wasn't much but it was a general idea of where everything was.**

_About 4 hours later, we sat in a local Cafe._

_"Thanks, Yuki, for doing this for me. I really wanted to know my way around!" I said, tuelly thankful. He had even been nice, well, SLIGHTLY nice to me!_

**I nodded to him as my way of saying 'It's-alright-but-don't-expect-this-a-lot'. I took a sip of my coffee looking at him over the top of my mug.**

_I was glad that me and Yuki became more of friends. I knew that deep down he wasn't bad at all, he just had a hard exterior. And we just got closer and closer over the next two weeks._

**The two weeks until the start of school went by surprisingly fast, and the brat had become...less of an annoyance, and more of a necessity. I was used to his loud singing and hyperness in our room already. On the first day I slowly climbed out of bed and trudged to the shower. I had to get there first 'cus Shuichi took forever!**

_I woke up, hearing Yuki in the shower. Normally he doesn't take long, but he better hurry up, classes start today! The only class i have today, though is music, and thats with Hiro and Suguru, anyways. Suguru is a kid who skipped a couple grades, and Hiro met him, which, ofcourse, leads to me meeting him! It turns out that he plays the keyboard really well, so he's the newest member to Bad Luck, since Tohma wanted me to focus on my singing. Oh ya, did I mention Suguru was Tohmas cousin? Yup! Its a small world._

_Dammit! Is Yuki done yet?!_

_I went up to the bathroom door and pounded on it._

_"YUKI! I NEED TO SHOWERRR!" I wined._

**I sighed hearing him complaining again. Luckily I was just about done. I wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door just as he took another bash which bashed me instead. I raised an eyebrow and stepped aside so he could get in.**

_I blushed, embarrassed I had hit his head instead of the door._

_"Ah, gomen Yuki, I didnt mean-" I started, stuttering over my words. What the hell is with me and stuttering! Noticing I was just making more of a fool of myself, i shut up._

**I ruffled his hair and pushed him in. "Are you gonna take a shower or what?" i asked smirking a bit. I started to walk out, leaving the door open, and dropping my towel. I was in Shuichi's plain line of sight. Ah, a great start to the day!**

_I gawked at the sight before me. I was hardly able to bear seeing his upper body, but now he stood, buck naked, body still damp from the shower, his hair wet..._

_My nose started to bleed as I made an attempt to move, but my body wouldn't let me._

**I turned slightly so i could see him better. "What is it Shu?" I said using his pet name, which i often did when I was teasing him. "See something you like?" I asked in a very sexy voice.**

_"Ah-hhhh.." I mumbled, not being able to comprehend words. I tried to turn away and just get into the shower, my class was in 2 hours and me and Hiro were supposed to go together._

**I turned to face Shuichi properly, so he could see the frontal side of me. "Really Shu, tell me, am I that interesting?" I asked a smirk on my lips.**

_I didn't know how to respond. I tried to turn around again, but my feet wouldn't move._

_"Nnngghh," I said, not knowing what to say. Yes, he was that interesting...but even if I wanted to tell him that, which I dont, I wouldnt be able to._

**I smirked again. I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you need me to show you how to use the shower baka?" I asked turning him so he was facing the shower which i was now walking up to.**

_"Ano...Yuki, I have it, ne?" I said, though I liked the touch of his hand on my shoulder._

**I smirked. I didn't move my hand from his shoulder. I instead smirked at him looking down at him since he was shorter, and smirked while making him look at me saying. "Well, if your gonna have a shower, your gonna need to lose the pyjamas."**

_I froze, knowing what he was planning. Dont get me wrong, I do it all the time with Tats, so its not a big deal, since me and Tats are just friends. But...I really liked Yuki, and I didn't want it to mean nothing._

**I smirked and leaned in so my mouth was right by his ear. "Do you need me to help you Shu...I wouldn't mind..." i said seductively.**

_I didn't say anything, just stepped out of my pants and kept my boxers on, taking my shirt off too. I stepped into the shower, turning it on, not caring that my underwear was not getting soaked and clung to my skin._

**I kept the smirk attached to my face. I got a good kick out of embarrassing him. I walked back out into the main room, closed the door to the bathroom so Shuichi could actually take off his boxers, and got dressed.**

_Truth was, I was Kind of dissapointed that he had left. I stripped out of my boxers to take a real shower, thinking of Yuki taking them off me instead._

_I arose from the shower 13 minutes later, in nothing but a towel hanging loosley from my waist. I had over an hour till class._

**I smirked. His shower was short. 'I still got it...' i thought smugly to myself. My hair was still wet but i was dressed. I looked over at Shuichi and licked my lips. How i wanted to rip that towel off him right that minute.**

_Since I had so long until I had to leave, i just shrugged and plopped on my bed, lounging and watching the TV/ Too bad one of my songs wasn't on...I could perfrom in my towel!_

**I was 1 erection away from taking that boy before class. I licked my lips  
watching him not even hiding it. He looked so damn tasty.**

_I just lay there on my bed, relaxed. My towel still on, ofcourse, but gradually slipping off._

**I stared at the towel, part of me willing it to fall off. The other part was willing shuichi to take it off and come over to me. If it fell off I might end up taking the little brat, even if he didnt want it.**

_I noticed Yuki staring at me, or, well, my towel, and thought, hey, he teases me so much, so, what the hell._

_i pretended I had an itch on my inner thigh, and innocently reached my hand under the towel and in between my legs, stratching it._

**I bit my lip, which was something i didn't do very often. I wanted...no...needed this kid. If not now then after class, but i needed him soon.**

_I kept itching, then moving my hand, causing my towel to slid off on one side, revealing a bare thigh._

**I slowly started to climb off my bed and over to Shuichi's.**

_I noticed Yuki ocoming over, and moved to my other side to "itch". My towel was slipping of soon, all the way, but hooked on my penis which was now a half-erection._

**I climbed onto the bed on my hands and knees. With one hand i whipped away Shuichi's towel throwing it off the bed. I looked him up and down. Damn this was good. I moved my face to his and kissed him in a full passion kiss.**

_I kissed him back for a while, then realizing we were both laying on my bed, naked, making out. I then pulled away, blushing furiously._

**"What's wrong Shu?" I asked. I kissed his cheek and down his neck sucking and nipping at it, marking him. "Scared?" I said feeling the inside of his thigh. I kissed his chest down and used my tounge to play with one of his nipples.**

_"Nnnggggg!" I moaned, enjoying the sensations he was making me feel. Truth was, I was scared! I really liked Yuki...the only other GUY I have had sex with was Tatsuha! But...its felt sooo good!_

_I moaned as my nipple was engulfed in his mouth, and arched my back, causing out erections to brush slightly._

**I smirked I looked up to look down on him so his eyes were locked on mine, and it would be more of a surprise to what i did next. I took his erection in my hand and squeezed it once or twice before pumping it gently.**

_"NGGGGHHH!!! YYYUUUKKKIII!!!!" I moaned loadly. I hadn't expected that, and, oh lord, it felt so good. I lifted my hips to try to get him to pump me more, but he held down my hips in protest._

_"Yukiii!!!" I wined, wanting more than the slow pace he was giving me. It felt so good. I wanted more._

_I dug my nails into Yuki's shoulders, pulling him closer to me, bucking into his hand._

**I kissed him to shut him up. I loved the sounds he was making yes, but he was being so loud people would hear, and i didn't want to be interupted when i was getting what i wanted. I pumped a little harder for a bit, before giving it a last squeeze and stroking it from head to the end where i moved my hand down to find his little hole.**

_I loved that longing feeling of his lips on mine. I know he just did it to shut me up, but...nngggjhhhh._

_I moaned loud ebough for all of Japan to hear when he started to tease my twitching hole. I couldnt help it, it felt so good._

**Damn he was noisy, good, but noisy. I probed his little hole with one finger, stretching it slightly while i kissed him harder, forcing his mouth open with my tongue so I could explore.**

_I tried to see the time, because I had to go meet Hiro and Suguru, like I said earlier. But Yuki stopped me by sticking his finger in deeper, rubbing my prostate._

_"NNNAHHHHJJJJGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed/moaned, biting on his shoulder, then licking the mark afterwards._

**I rubbed at his prostate more, the sounds he was making were incredible. I started working on his nipple again while my other hand teased every part of skin it could touch.**

_The feeling of him rubbing my prostate, licking and sucking my nipple, and pumping me at 100 mph, made me burst with my white seed, running from me body._

_Yuki then pulled my hand down to his erection, but I noticed the time. I had only a couple minutes to class!_

_I jumped off the bed, throwing my clothes off, and whiping the seed off my, running out the door, waving bye to Yuki_

**I sat there. I wanted..no...needed more, and he left me. I changed my clothes and washed my hands since they were covered in his come and headed to my English lit class. I was going to ravish him later for leaving me like that.**

_The look on Yuki's face when I ran out of the room caused me to giggle like the true idiot I was all the way to class. I knew he would make me pay for this later... And I couldnt wait, either._

**I sat in my English lit class trying to concentrate but failing. All that was going through my head was the sounds Shuichi could make, the feeling of my fingers in him, the touch of his lips on mine, and the sensation of him being underneath me. Damn that brat, leaving me hanging like that. I was definately going to punish him...heh heh heh...it was going to be fun.**

_I was out of it throughout ALL of music class. It didn't matter much, considering that since it was the first day, we didn't do much except discuss rules and get to know eachother._

_Yuki couldn't get off my mind, and I was over excited when class FUNALY ended, but disapointed when Hiro pulled me aside in my rush._

_"Shu, whats up? You're out of it, and rushing home. Something with you and Yuki, ne?" Hiro pribed._

_I just blushed and ruched back to my room._

**The class ended and i couldn't be happier. I rushed out of class and towards my dorm. I got there in record time and opened the door slowly.**

_I had gotten to the room before Yuki did, and I lounged on the couch facing away from the font door, watching television._

**I very very quietly, so he couldn't hear me, closed the door and walked up behind him. I peared over the couch. "I'd turn that tv off, it's just going to be an annoyance." I said suddenly.**

_"Ah! Yuki!" I sqealed. Okay, so maybe I knew he was going to come behind me...but, hey, just some fun!_

_"An annoyance for what?" I said, looking at him innocently._

**I came around the front of the sofa and looked at him before kissing him long and hard. I had one hand on his waist and the other was on the sofa keeping my balance. I pulled away a little bit. "For that..." I said not moving.**

_I was impatiant, and he wasn't even ON me yet! And I thought I was gunna be in trouble?!?! Oh well, I'll make the best of it._

_"Mmmmm, come closer, dammit!" I said, pulling him so he collapsed on top of me, straddling my hips._

**I smirked i loved the affect i had on him. I grabbed the remote from his hand and turned off the tv, through it down, then occupied myself with him. I kissed his lips for a bit, before moving down towards his neck. My hands were at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up a little bit, before letting it fall back down, then pushing it up but further.**

_"Ngggnnhhh! Yuki! MORE!" I demanded, grabbing his hand, leading it to my shirt and helping him lift it up, so he could touch my bare stomach._

_At first, I guided his hand over my body, but soon let go from the pleasure. We continued to makeout vigourusly, as i reached my hand down to his ass and squeezed it, using that moment to nibble on his ear._

**My hands wandered his bare stomach and wait...did he just squeeze my butt? He nibbled on my ear and i couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my mouth. He found my weak spot. I kept one hand roaming his body, i kept my lips on his neck, and moved my other hand to tease his erection through the fabric, so i wasn't giving him the satisfaction of my hand on his bare dick just yet.**

_"Ahhh! Yuuukkii!" I moaned, thrusting into his hand, even through the thin fabric of my basketball shorts._

_'Hmm, so his ear is sensitive, ne?' I thought. I loved the sound of his moans, which he normaly controlled._

_I licked the outer shell of his ear before engulfing his lobe into my mouth, running my tounge against it._

**I tried to hold in my moans, but it was too much. "Nnnngggghhhh!! Shu..ichi..." I moaned. I slowly started to pull off his shorts. I parted my lips from his neck and looked down on him. Feeling back in control, i smirked, kissed his lips in a way that would leave him longing for longer contact and started my way down his body.**

_I wanted more. Too much of his talented teasing._

_"Gah! Yuki! MORE, DAMMIT!" I yelled, impatiently. I grabbed his head, and thrust it in the direction of my throbbing erection._

**I looked up at him from my possition now directly above his erection. I pulled off his shorts so that his dick was exposed to the cold air around us. I changed that quickly taking it in my warm mouth.**

_"AHHHH!" I screamed when Yuki suddenly took me in his mouth. I grabbed his blonde locks into my palms and thrusted into his mouth, while he bobbed his head in the same pace. I groaned as he licked and nibbled at my sensitive skin, drawing my orgasm closer and closer._

**He was comming closer to his orgasm and just before i gave him too much pleasure I let go of his dick and moved back up towards his face were i nipped and re-marked his neck. I was fully clothed and he was practically naked. I took his hand and ran it down my shirt buttons, encouraging him to undress me.**

_It felt so good. I was so close...I was gunna..._

_Wait. It stopped! Yuki had stopped pleasuring me, and now he was leading my hands to his shirt. I pouted and pulled my hands way, crossing my arms._

**I looked down on him and almost smiled. ((a/n: OMG OO SMILE!!)) I kissed his cheek along to his ear and whispered, "I can pleasure you better if i'm undressed..." I kissed his neck a few times teasingly before whispering again, "and wouldn't you like to help me?" I kissed his cheek again running my hand along one of his sides.**

_"Mmmmhhgg," I moaned when he ran his hands down my side. Okay, so maybe he had apoint. I slwoly unbottuned his shirt and started teasing his nipples until they hardened. I pressed my erection towards his bellybutton, showing I was really desperate._

_"Y...Y-yuuukkii!" I moaned, kissing him while slowly rubbing gainst him._

**I accidentally let a small moan slip as he teased my nipples. I felt his erection and moved my hand to pump it while i hastily got rid of my shirt. I moved down to his ear again and whispered even sexier than before "My pants still need to come off..." and i nipped at his ear.**

_"Mmm, i know..." I said, slipping my hand into the rim of his pants and slowly slipping that off too. Next was his underwear, but I can tease for a bit. I rubbed the cloth covering his large erection teasingly, while he continued to pump my member._

**I groaned at his touch. I pumped him even harder moving my mouth to his nipple so i could play.**

**"Your body seems to be enjoying itself." I said sensually.**

_I groaned, feeling near completion for the second time that day._

_"Ahh! YUKI!!!!!!" i screamed as I came all over his hand and body, falling into a slump from the sudden force._

_But...Yuki hadnt cum once, whereas I have twice..._

**I wasn't going to leave myself unsatisfied this time. I took my underware off myself and took shuichi's lips first with my own, my hard erection rubbing against his crotch.**

_My limp member sprang back to life from Yukis own. We hastily kissed, as if this was our last time together._

_I felt Yuki's hand slip down my back and towards my awaiting hole._

**With one finger i penitrated his tiny hole. I moved it in and out a few times before adding another finger and continued until i had three fingers pumping him. I was being quite rough, but his body was telling me he loved it.**

_I mewled and moaned, writhing around, unable to stay still with this fantastic feeling inside me. He was so good at it, and I just couldnt wait for his own throbbing manhood to be inside._

**I removed my fingers from his hole and placed them in my mouth, gathering saliva as my replacement for lube. I slicked up his little hole stretching it as i did so. I kissed him hard and passionately as i removed my fingers again and gently eased the head of my erection in.**

_I arched my bakc in pain, but there was the pleasure of his touches and the fact that he was inside me that replaced this negative feeling. Soon I felt pure bliss and pleasure, and i awaited him to ask me if I was ready. Hell, i was the whole time, he could have just rammed into me, but this was my favorite part. The good feeling of being loved and cared for so it feels good to you, too._

**I moved my head to his ear and said panting, "Are you ready pant Shu?" To be honest, even if he wasn't ready I'd of done this now.**

_Hell yes I was ready! I wiggled my hips around causing Yuki to groan and know that, indeed, i was ready. Ready as ever!_

**I pushed hard into him, even after stretching he was ridiculously tight. I nipped at his neck marking him in several different places while i slowly pulled out before raming back in again. I did this over and over again. I was being rough and i knew it.**

_everytime he thrust back into me, my back arched yet again, leaving me mewling for more when he pulled back out. I wiggled my hips in time with his thrusts, egging him on for more, while pumping my own throbbing erection._

**I thrust harder and faster. Listening to the sounds he was making. Sweat was falling from my forehead down my face as i got hotter as the pace and time went on. I kissed his own hot face anywhere i could as much as i could.**

_I thrust back against his thrust one last time before letting go, coming all over our bodies._

**I carried on thrusting into him until i came into his little body. I pulled out of him panting. I kissed his head in a loving way and sat upright on the sofa.**

_I liked how he had kissed my head. It made me feel good, as if he really cared. I know thats a stretch, but I can dream._

_After he pulled out of me, I slumped over, completely lifeless, except for that loving twinkle in my eye. I fell back against the arm rest, facing Yuki, in a sloppy yet inviting position. Gosh, I was exosted! Yuki and Tats may look alike, but Yuki has really good sex! And I thought it would be impossible to be better than Tats..._

**I slowly pushed myself up and I looked down at Shuichi. "I think we need a shower" I said ruffling his hair and heading towards the bathroom.**

_I nodded, and happily jumped after him, watching as he leaned over to turn on the water._

_"Dont drop the soap," I joked._

**I smilled. ((a/n: WOO HES A SMILIN!!)) "I think thats something i need to say to you" I told him smugly climbing into the shower.**

_Ironically enough, i stepped into the shower after him, and...dropped the soap. It was an accident! I knocked it off with my hip!_

**I rolled my eyes. "I knew you'd do it sooner or later." I said in a know-it-all voice. I reached down to pick up the soap but it was already very slippery and slipped out of my hand to behind Shuichi. I sighed and leaned over to Shuichi to try and get the soap.**

_I gulped and stared down at the slender sexy body connected to the slender sexy arm, which was reaching around my legs. I would much rather through..._

_His skin and bare body looked so inviting...and...he was leaning over. I just carefully leaned my head down and started nibbling on his bare shoulders, licking up any water there._

**Caught by surprise i stopped and lightly moaned. I turned my head slightly to look up at Shuichi. I stood soap in hand, which i replaced on its little holder and looked down at Shuichi, standing very close i might add. There were marks on his neck which i had left not long ago.**

_I looked up him and smiled evily, grinding our cocks together, not taking my eyes off his. I kept smirking as i rubbed up to him, my little devil of a sex drive popping out again._

**I smirked down at him i moved as if to kiss his lips but at the last minute kissed his cheek instead. I snaked my hands around his small fragile body pulling him closer to me.**

_I ket grinding as Yuki pulled my slick body towards him, water showering down on both of us, making the scene even more beautiful. I licked his cheek after he kissed mine, moaning._

**I continued to kiss from his cheek down his jaw line and down his neck as one of my hands found its way to his ass to give it a squeeze.**

_I thrust toward him as he grabbed my ass. My mouth trailed lower from his cheek, meeting with his light pink, hard, bud. I engolfed it in my mouth, sucking, and playfully nibbling._

**I moaned quite loudly, especially for me and pulled him closer grinding against him even more.**

_I loved it when he moaned, it sent shivers down my back. We kept grinding as if we were dancing to a song, but naked and wet, and fucking hot._

**I tilted his face to see mine and kissed him while one of my hands snaked down to his anal hole.**

_I felt his fingers crawl down my back, and eagerly awaited their entrance. I led his fingers to my hole, getting impatiant._

**I entered his tight anal hole with two fingers and pushed in and out, grinding our erections together.**

_I mewled and squirmed as his fingers slid inside me. At first,I felt utter pain, but then, a meer couple seconds later, I wanted more. I started pushing down onto his wandering fingers. I wanted more. ALOT more._

_"MORE!" I demanded. I always use monosyllables during sex._

**The brat's noises didn't half make me horny as hell. After a few more pushes with my fingers i took them out and looked down at his dissapointed face with a smirk, only to turn him around so now my cock was grinding against his ass.**

_I gasped at first, suprised, but soon growing into and loving the feeling. But I wanted him in! Yet...the more foreplay just made the sex better!_

_I grinded against him more, wiggling my hips to one of Nittle Graspers newest song, but also causing a great feeling for Yuki, I knew it._

**I moaned and groaned at his wiggling actions. My hands had been holding his hips and i now moved them so they traced his sides.**

_I slid his hard rock erection in between my butt cheeks, sliding up and down in the movment. I loved it when the sensetive skin down there was teased, and this just made me overwhelmed. But I wanted him inside!_

**Deciding i couldn't wait any longer I pushed my erection in his tight hole, and damn did it feel good. I waited a second or two for it to adjust beofre shaking the water from my face and starting to thrust.**

_I craned my neck around to meet his lips, automaticaly thrusting my tongue inside his mouth, savouring the taste._

_He continued to thrust into me, hitting my prostate every time. Eacg time me coming closer to completion._

**I met his tongue with mine. With each thrust I got nearer to completion as well, although he was closer than me. I reached one of my hands to his erection and started pumping it in time with my thrusts.**

_"Ahh! Yuki! MORE, DAMMIT!" I demanded for the billionth time that day._

_I rocked back onto his hips andinto his hand, the great feeling growing more and more intense in my stomach._

_"Yukiiiii!!!" I screamed, soooo, close, just so fucking close!_

**I went harder and faster with both my thrusting and my pumping, my other hand reached up to play with his nipples as i kissed the nape of his neck.**

_"Nngggghhh, YUKKKIII!" I screamed as i came. I tried to hold it back for as long as possible, to savour the feeling, but, too late..._

**I kept thrusting until i to came and i pulled out of him. I leant against the wall of the shower letting the hot water clean me as i panted.**

_I fell to the ground; exhausted. Looking up at Yuki's elegant, sexy body being run over by water, made me cum all over again. I blushed, aware of what just happened, and looked down at the floor. Talk about embarrassing!_

**I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, grabbing a couple of  
towels from the side. Handing one to Shuichi as I sat by him smiling.**

_I smiled back, whiping myself off. This was the beggining of a wonderful relationship._

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Message your thoughts to GravitationInnocence aswell. Although remember this was a bit of fun between friends and wasn't even meant to be posted on FanFiction when we first started. Please review!!


	2. A Tease of My Own Fault

A/N: HI HI NA NO DA!!!! It's Chibi Kumi back to post another chapter which was expertly hand (well e-mail) crafted by myself and GravitationInnocence. Big props to her as usual! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first. We had such lovely reviews!! and as for **eiriandkuramalover** I don't know perfectly myself the relationship involving Tats Shu Hiro and Fujisaki so i'll have to confir if this is correct with GravitationInnocence, but from what i gather Shu and Tats met before college started and were a sort of item but both knew it would never be anything serious. And as for Hiro and Fujisaki they just happened to meet and became friends and so Shuichi then became friends with Fujisaki and it was just a coincidence he was Tohma's cousin. I think thats it but i'll correct myself later if i got anything wrong.

Disclaimer: We do not own Gravitation, if we did, we'd be living a life of luxury in Japan. Still with a dead Tohma. (Chibi Kumi: Gomen Tohma fans!!)

Anywho without any further ado, i give you part two!!

* * *

College Days

Part 2 - A Tease of My Own Fault

**Weeks went by quickly, and my relationship with Shuichi stayed strong (despite the arguments but what can I say). I woke one Saturday morning to see Shuichi sleeping by my side. Well, more on my side. I stroked his pink hair as I lay awake thinking. It was about this time Mika started trying to get me to visit home again. I was not going back this soon! No way! Although I was curious to how they would take it that I was with Shuichi now. Although we had said nothing official about it, I still counted him as mine.**

_I felt Yuki's hand comfortingly playing with my hair. I smiled, and grabbed his other hand in mine._

**I was taken out of my thoughts about my sister when Shuichi took my hand. I smiled softly down at him and kissed the top of his head. It was unusual for me to be so...loving.**

_I loved how Yuki was so sweet to me, and not anyone else. It made me feel special. _

_I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him into a hug, showing him how much I cared. _

_I felt my stomach beggining to grumble, and blushed._

**I hugged him close and laughed lightly at his blush and stomach grumble, and turned his head up to face mine. I kissed him lightly. "You wanna go get breakfast?" I asked brushing some pink hair from his face.**

_"Yes...," I said, still embarrssed. _

_We got up and threw on clothes, leaving the room hand in hand to get breakfast._

**Getting a decent table we sat down with our breakfast and ate peacefully. I was glad it was a Saturday. I could spend the whole day with Shuichi. I didn't sound like myself when I talked or thought about him, but I didn't mind. There was something about him. I kept smiling while I ate just because he was sitting with me.**

_After I finished eating, I leaned m head against his shoulder, happy that I could be so close to him. Many other students shot jealous glares at me, but U just ignored them._

**I wrapped an arm around him and rested my head on his pink mop of hair breathing in the scent of his strawberry shampoo. I ignored the looks people were giving us. Some were of disgust because we were both guys although most were that of jealousy. I just smirked. He's all mine...no one elses. **

_I felt his hot breath against my ear, and the hairs on my neck stood up. I nuzzled my mouth into the crook of his neck, secrety flicking my tounge, which nobody could see, but Yuki could feel._

**I smirked as his tongue expertly attacked my neck. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Bathroom or dorm room?" and kissed his neck not caring who saw us. My sence of public decensy was almost as bad as my brothers.**

_I took a moment to think about this. "Ummm, dormroom, my back still hurts from the stalls. And the longer the wait the better the prize is when you get it, ne?" I said, with a wink, and got up swiftly, making sure to rub my pert little ass teasingly against his crotch._

**I growled at his gentle teasing and took his hand leading him to our dorm. Once in i closed the door and kissed him hungrily pushing him roughly against the door.**

_I flipped him around so I had him pushed back to the door, a move I knew he wouldn't expect. Then wrapping my legs arong his torso, I rubbed my now erect cock against his navel, letting him know I was hot._

**I was shocked at his sudden dominance. I groaned at the feeling of his erection and held his ass as I carried him over to the bed trailing kisses down his chest to his nipple which i took in my mouth. Not even half way across the room i noticed the desk. Nothing was on it except a few odd pens and a folder with some class notes in. It was closer than the bed so i turned and sat him on that instead.**

_"Hmm, desk, ne? Wow, you couldn't even make it to the bed this time!" I teased, flicking my tounge on his ear._

**I moaned as he tickled my ear with his tongue. "It's your own fault for making me so horny...you're too cute and sexy Shu" I said as i continued to discard his clothes he had put on not long before.**

_My stomach clenched from his words and I practically melted. My hand snaked down my now bare stomach and grabbed my own erection, kissing Yuki._

**I saw slightly and felt Shuichi's hand go down to grab himself. I smirked in the kiss we were sharing before sitting in the swirly chair and pushing back a bit. "Do i get another private show?" I asked 'innocently' while giving him a look of pure lust.**

_I turned a dark scarlet, and quickly put my legs together, which were previously spread apart. _

_"Wha-what do you m-mean?" i stuttered, my erection poking up to my torso, and I embarrssingly tucked it back between my legs._

**I stood up to take his cheek in my hand. "I mean masturbating for me..." I kissed his blushed cheeks and looked him in the eye. "It turns me on so bad...especially if it were you..." i said into his ear before kissing his neck and sitting back down so he'd be wanting more.**

_I leaned forwards as if following him, but he sat back down and I opened my eyes curiously. _

_"Wait!?" I choked, "Y-you weren't serious, r-right?" I stuttered, "I-I can't, I-I"_

**I smirked. "I was serious, and of course you can, you started to just a minute ago didn't you?" I said in a voice he wouldn't be able to resist. "Just imagine its me" I said my smirk growing.**

_I groaned and my stomach clenched from his sexy voice and choice of words. _

_"Yuki, pleeeassee! I need-" I cried, gesturing towards my doner sticking straight up. "Please!"_

**"I'm sure your hand is capable of pumping yourself." I said still smirking. I knew eventually his need would take over and he'd do it but i thought there was no harm in hurrying it along! "Just think it'll make your lover very happy, and make the sex later all that much better..." I wasnt sure if i had ever called myself Shuichi's lover.**

_That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. When his mouth uttered the word "lover", I came to the edge. My hand snaked back down and grabbed my cock, and I immediatly turned bright red, withdrawing my hand. Did I really almost do that?_

**"What is it Shu?" i asked like he had hurt himself. "is it too embarrasing to please your lover?" I asked emphasising on the word lover. I was going to get to watch Shuichi masturbate! He will do it eventually!**

_'Fuck this!' I thought, and brought my hand down to my erectionf or teh third time that day, fondled the tip, waiting for the pre-cum to tricle out. Once it did, I lubricated my boner with it, aliding it up and down the red, swollen member._

**I smirked. I felt like a spoilt brat who got my way. Which I guess I was. I watched my new favourite show as the smugness sinked in.**

_I moaned and pumped faster, becoming unaware that Yuki was watching me. I groaned and mewled, picking up the pace, bucking into my hand, spreading my legs as far apart as they would go._

**It was so good I eventually felt the need to relieve myself as well. When I was sure Shuichi was too busy with his own erection I sneaked my hand down to mine and softly stroked myself as I watched.**

_I arched my back, and moaned more. Then, an idea popped in my head. I mean, I was already doing...well...THIS, so why not just...well... _

_I stuck my finger in my mouth, and started sucking it, making sure to get alot of spit on it. This momentarily stopped my pumping, and I noticed Yuki stroking himself too. I shook my finger at him. _

_"Nawthhhyyy, Nawwthhhyy!" I said with my finger in my mouth._

**I retracted my hand watching Shuichi's finger intently. I wanted to see what he was going to do, but i already had a vague idea. I smirked at him, he still had my full attention.**

_After getting enough saliva on my finger, I trailed it down the front, so Yuki could see. I lifted my penis up and leaned back to allow contact, and inserted my finger slowly inside my hole. _

_"Ngghhh...KAMI-SAMA!!!" I screamed when my finger was fully inside. I started pumping myself again, probing my finger inside my tight ass, wiggling it around, making me moan._

**I licked my lips leaning forward in my chair slightly enjoying the show my little pink haired uke was putting on for me. **

_I moaned as I added another finger, searching for my special bundle of nerves. _

_Finaly, I found it, and pushed both of my fingers against it, holding them there. I have always wanted to do this, but it's always someone else doing it to ME, so I dont have the choice. And I'm glad I tried it out, the great feeling lasted, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

_"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Nnnngghhhhhh!!! AHHH!!!!!" I screamed. I pumped myself extremely hard, feeling as if I was about to cum, but when I moved my fingers, the feeling was gone. _

_"Nnnngghhh, more, moooree, YUKIII!!!!" I cried, instantly redding._

**I held myself to my chair and bit my lip. His vocals were one of the best parts about our sexual experiences. Which was why alot of the time he went to classes with a hoarse voice. I watched intently hardly being able to wait until it was me doing this to him. **

_"Uhmmmnnn, Yukkkiiii!!!!!!!" I screamed again, rubbing my prostate. I started to fondle my balls, sucking in my breath, and quickly groaning again. Noticing I was still on the desk, i was scared it would break. _

**I groaned just watching him. My hand slowly trailed to my throbbing erection but stopped on my inner thigh.**

_I lost control of myself, and fell, my back hitting the desk with a thud, but that didn't stop me from pumping and probing. And now Yuki had an even better sight, my legs spread open and I was laying on my back. I moaned again, adding another finger._

**I watched in awe. I suddenly felt something wet come from my nose. I wiped it and saw i was having a nose bleed. Damn. **

_"YUUUKKIIII!!!" I screamed again, sure that all of Japan could hear me. I started thrusting into my hand in rythym of my fingers. I added ANOTHER finger into my collection up my ass. I have never had pretty much my whole hand being shoved up my butthole, but it was still smaller than Yuki and Tatsuha's cocks, but closer than just 3 fingers. So now I was thrusting into my hand, while pumping my whole hand up my ass._

**I was glad his hand wasn't as big as my dick. I didn't want his nice tight hole being stretched. I gently stroked myself again while I enjoyed the view of my lover masturbating.**

_I noticed he was touching himself again, and turned my face towards him. "N-no!" I said sternly. I was so close to the edge, I was almost there..._

**For some unknown reason I listened to his stern voice and stopped touching my self as i watched intently. **

_I gave one last thrust of my hand and I came, long white strings erupting from the tip of my cock landing on...Yuki's head..._

**I raised an eye brow but wiped the cum off with my hand and licking it up. I walked over to Shu now ready to take him myself and put my hands either side of him on the desk.**

_I grinned devilishly, and scooted out of his arms, and walked to the bathroom. _

_"Nahh, I'm all pooped now, I'm just gunna go take a shower!" I said, throwing him a smile._

**I watched him going into the bathroom and growled. For once he actually locked the door. He was going to pay later. And it will be painful...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading please review!! 


End file.
